


Raising the Enemy

by DarkLord24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLord24/pseuds/DarkLord24
Summary: Everyone knows the saying "Know thy enemy".Does raising your enemy count?Harry attempts to time travel to the and he does...just an extra 40 years!So when you are stranded in the past would you do?Some would invest in companies that they know will turn out rich. But what does Harry do?He adopts a child that reminds Harry of himself.Enter Tom Riddle: A bitter and cynical 9-year-old.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction: Ron's Fatal Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling  
> I own only OCs and Plot.

The Golden trio consists of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They currently are sneaking through the dark, wide, and quiet halls of the Ministry of Magic. Why you may ask? Well, at the age of 17 they were the top three Undesirables, which is quite impressive, if not for the situation at hand. Using the invisibility cloak they entered the dreary halls of the Department of Mysteries, passing by the gigantic room filled with cloudy globes which brought some bad memories for Harry. The trio crept into the room cluttered with an abundance of scattered muggle clocks, placed haphazardly in every which way. If Mr. Weasley were to see them he would be filled with wonder and pride, immediately rushing to inspect them. “Remind me why we are here Mione,” whined Ron quietly.

“Well Ronald, I don’t see why I must explain this to you for the third time in a row!” replied Hermione in an annoyed tone. While the couple was arguing Harry takes a moment to look at the clocks. There were digital clocks, alarm clocks, hand watches they were all different but any wizard or witch could tell they all had one thing in common. There was magic just oozing off the clocks, dark and light magic both. Harry walked up to the clock which was hidden in the back which he would have probably glazed over if he was not observant enough. Harry was honestly confused about why that was the only clock that was hidden and which looked much older than the other clocks. It could be considered ancient. The closer he moved towards the Once the teen took a better look at the clock he noticed the options to change the day and month on the front but once he looked at the back he noticed there was an option for the change of years! This must be the one Dumbledore wanted us to look for! Harry had felt pride in accomplishing the goal without any mishaps! It must be recorded...of one adventure with no problems.

“Guys look I found the clock.” cried Harry happily.

“Ronald this is the final time I will explain this to you! The plan was that Harry will go back in time before V-volde-mort heard the prophecy and make sure Vo-volde-mort does not kill Harry thus stopping him from Harry becoming a Horcrux. While also destroying his Horcruxes!,” ranted Hermione. She was practically overflowing with Ron’s vexing and repetitive questions.

“I get that Mione but why does Harry have to go by himself. We always do this together for Merlin’s sake.” protested Ron persistently like always.

“Ron where were you when I faced Squirrel? Or when I had a basilisk trying to kill me plus a psychotic 16-year-old. When Riddle was being resurrected and Cedric died where were you?!” yelled Harry. “And we can not forget when Siri-Sirius died.” his voice cracked the moment he uttered his late godfather’s name. Ron stepped back the moment Sirius was mentioned. The conversations which mention Sirius always go sour. Once the green-eyed boy noticed Ron’s look of fear and lack of spiders he immediately noticed it was his fault. “Sorry, Ron I don’t know what possessed me to blame you for that.”

Ron, though he was as stiff as before and shakily replied “It’s alright mate, I have been a git to you before too.” Hermione was still inspecting the clock and she carefully shifted the numbers so they lined up to 22 years, 2 months, and 9 days which would take Harry to June 24, 1974, which is about 6 years before Voldemort heard the prophecy.

“You will need to keep spinning the wheel until you reach there, once the coordinates are fixed and the clock is activated you can not change that destination. It will bring you back to this time after 10 years, not timeline because the changes you make in the past affect the future so by the time you come back things will be different hopefully without Voldemort here but, whatever you bring to the past with you will not change. Are you ready to go, Harry?” He grabbed his dad’s trusty invisibility cloak, pictures of his friends, parents, and Sirius. The bespectacled boy determinedly stood up straight trying to ignore the sinking feeling that something would go wrong. Maybe it was just one of his Potter senses?

“I am as ready as I’ll ever be!” answered Harry dutifully. Ron was still being his normal self and fiddling with the numerous clocks in his hands. Hermione was just a mere millisecond from activating it and Ron being Ron dropped one of the clocks, which caused him to trip. His elbow hit the year bottom and increased the number! In the split-second, no one could see what it changed to because by then Harry was spiraling out of his time. He only faintly heard Hermione screaming “RONALD!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello, I have been reading fanfiction for a long time but just started to write, I welcome all criticism as long as it is constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: The Consequences of the Fatal Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling  
> I own only OCs and Plot.
> 
> Flashback in italics  
> ‘Words written down’

When Harry spiraled back into existence he dropped down onto the ground of the graveyard in fatigue. He tried to get up but ended up staggering. Harry finally stood up straight and tried to be optimistic by thinking how it was not worse than a portkey...then his optimism went away in flash the moment he puked. After he relieved himself of the puke he took the time to look around and observe the environment. He ventured around the desolate cemetery trying to find that familiar angel statue. After he scanned every inch of the cemetery he failed to find it. The bespeckled boy crouched down in front of a newly dug grave. When Harry went to check the date, well… it would be an understatement to say he was shocked. He took his glasses off, wiped them, and then put them back on. He realized that, for once, his poor eyesight was correct! Apparently, this person died in 1934, so… that means he was in 1934! That year...for some rings a bell somewhere in his head, the boy quickly dismissed that thought in order to lament about his luck. Why does he have such horrible luck?

Harry POV

These results have good and bad news. Good news? I was able to travel back in time. Bad news? Traveled much further back in time than per plan. Well, when did any of my plans ever go according to plan?! In the distance, he noticed a house he had only seen in memories and visions. It was the Riddle House but, it didn’t look as abandoned as it did in the 90s though. There were bright lights shining through the windows of the manor but, the moonlight was a diffuse ocean above them, lessening the inky blackness of the night. What should I do? There are actually only a few options he could choose from considering he did not know much about this time period. One thing he could do is go to Diagon Alley and get a new wand because he dropped his before traveling back in time. Then he immediately realizes the snag in his plan which is....he has absolutely no money. 

Harry lightly smacks his face with regret for leaving his precious Phoenix wand in the future. Then again if Tom Riddle is alive then maybe just maybe his wand is just sitting in Ollivander’s shop! For now, I guess I will just have to...get a job. While he is talented in dueling he really does not have any qualifications for jobs in the wizarding world. While pondering about what to do, the bespeckled boy quietly removed the picture of his parents and Sirius from inside his beloved invisibility cloak. ‘What do they do in this situation?’ thought the emerald-eyed boy. The only possible area of expertise he has in the muggle world is cleaning, cooking, and gardening. He only had an education in the muggle world till he was 11 which is not useful now. He glanced back at the Riddle Manor and walked away towards one of the most well-known cities in the world. 

The moment he entered London people stopped walking and stared at him, not with adoring eyes but with orbs that were confused and some containing thinly veiled disgust. He offhandedly thought of those aristocratic elderly as the pureblood society by which they reacted to him. The green-eyed boy mentally facepalmed because he was wearing wizarding robes which were odd for muggles to look at no matter the time period. He quickly slipped into a narrow and dark alley in order to avoid the stares, he quickly pulled out his trusty cloak and draped it over his shoulders in order to cover himself. 

The green-eyed time traveler silently returned to the streets of London and started to look around for help wanted signs. He did not notice any on the mainstream road but one thing he did observe was that everyone was talking about only one thing or more specifically one person...Adolf Hitler. Immediately the moment he realizes who that is he pulled into an older memory of his from when he was in muggle school. 

He walked into class looking like the abnormal freak he believed himself to be, which involved his malnourished body which was covered in scars that were littered everywhere. The jagged scars, new and old were covered by Dudley’s baggy oversized clothing. His precious, ramshackled frames were barely holding together considering the only things supporting it were a few pieces of scotch tape which were on the verge of breaking. Harry was ready for another day of ‘failing school’ he mentally cowered at the thought of his relatives punishing him again for getting better grades than their precious Dudley. Admittedly a significant amount of it was fuzzy due to blood loss, nonetheless, the experience was horrible. The teacher stood in front of the room and with the chalk she screeched and shakily wrote something so short but so monumentally important to the entire world’s history…‘WW2’ The teacher was said to have been traumatized by WW2 because her parents died in the bombing of London but you would honestly think that would be past it by now. 

The women looked at the children and asked “Does anyone know anything about World War 2?” The children all had heard stories from their parents but were too scared to reply. “Nothing?” she replied absentmindedly as she was still traveling down memory lane. She grabbed the used chalk and wrote one name which affected practically everyone in the room...no matter if it actually happened to them or if it was a loved one they never had the chance to meet. The name? ‘Adolf Hitler’. The old teacher instructed the children to take their history textbook out and to turn to page 497. Harry quickly flipped to the pre-reading questions even though he had no intention of answering he did not want to get in trouble. He noticed the first question was ‘When did Hitler first come to power?’ and written down below was ‘Hitler became Fuhrer of Germany in August 1934.’ The emerald-eyed boy quickly zoned out from the teacher’s explanation of World War 2.’

Harry continued venturing down Vauxhall Road trying to remember more about WW2 but, just a few moments later he noticed a sign that said ‘Help wanted! One job opening in Wool’s Orphanage, Skills required: cooking, cleaning, and taking care of younger children.” Honestly, when he looked at the name of the orphanage he had an odd feeling of deja vu. Nevertheless, he had those skills besides taking care of young children but that should not be so hard...hopefully. He reached the end of the road and right in front of him was a dreary and tall looking building which looked out of place from the rest of the building surrounding it. He slowly opened the old and rusty gate of the orphanage and trodded forward along the worn down pathway. The seventeen-year-old was very observant about where people were to make sure he did not bump into him. Sadly for Harry, he missed the very thing that sets off a chain of events, which in turn creates his worst nightmare. It was a bunny who hopped happily across the yard toward it’s master blissfully unaware of the red-tinted orbs which leered at it and its master maliciously. Those beautiful red tinted chocolate brown eyes conveyed the one message he learned from a young age...Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello, I have been reading fanfiction for a long time but just started to write, I welcome all criticism as long as it is constructive criticism. Thank you for reading! And don't forget to vote and comment please! Also, please let me know if I had messed up any dates regarding history.  
> IMPORTANT: Regarding to Harry’s views on killing (just putting it out there)  
> When Harry was searching for the horcruxes he was fully prepared to kill Voldemort due to the prophecy and how people instinctively think about Harry and Voldemort’s relationship. They think of him as the prince(chosen one) whose duty is to kill the dragon. This causes Harry to be unaware what killing an actual person would or does feel like. And seeing Sirius did cause him pain but only emotional pain of losing that fatherly figure not the death itself considering he has only known people dying by the killing curse. It is considered an unforgivable but, it is painless so when he is in the muggle world will he understand the actual pain of death. Only later on where WW2 begins will he understand due to the severe amount of death which is caused by WW2 and the usage of bombs. He did not go through a large number of deaths in a short time period yet because the Battle of Hogwarts did not happen. Hope that makes sense! If not it will probably be addressed in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello, I have been reading fanfiction for a long time but just started to write, I welcome all criticism as long as it is constructive criticism. Thank you for reading! And don't forget to vote please! Also, I am crossposting on Wattpad as Fandoms0401


End file.
